I Can't Dance
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Those three words Elphaba had spoken rattles Fiyero's brain, almost knocking his memories unconscious. Fiyeraba fluff. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching the Opening Ceremony of the Winter Olympics and there was this piece of ballet and it just gave me this little idea for a one-shot. Enjoy! Plus I've never really wrote anything in the present tense so I'm giving it a spin. Well, I really want to continue this which is why I am updating this authors note (as of 11th February 2014) because ideas are brewing.**  
><em>~Vision<em>

* * *

><p>Fiyero's heart pounds rapidly against his chest as he takes shelter from the downpour. He's been searching for her everywhere but still no luck. His eyes adjust to the dimly lit building before he takes off in the general direction of the library, hoping he'd have more luck in finding her. He almost bursts through the door, disturbing many who have resided in there due to the rain. A low growl escapes his throat as he backs out.<p>

His peers stare at him confusingly as he runs a hand through his sandy hair, cursing under his breath. There were no other places she could be, Fiyero missed his possible chances as he trudges along the corridor and back to his dorm room. A frown tugs heavily at his lips as he passes the dance studio. An extavagant piano piece plays faintly beyond the door, which is cracked open just an inch.

Eyebrows creasing together, Fiyero pauses. He decides it could be his only choice as he peaks through the gap, with only the mirror in his sight. A green blur flashes on the mirror as it leaps past. Blinking rapidly, he shakes his head. It's unlikely that she could be here. No, it is impossible that she could be here. He inhales, shakily moving his hand up towards the door handle. Heartbeat quickening. Breath hitching as he pushes open the door.

And there she stands, balancing on the very tips of her toes she stumbles, ending up on all fours as her hair surrounds her face. Fiyero grins lopsidedly, he steps forward before kneeling beside her.

"Elphaba, are you alright?" asks Fiyero.

Elphaba sighs, "I'm fine Fiyero." she replies quietly, pushing herself up from the floor. Fiyero does so too, slightly mirroring the green girl's actions.

Fiyero cocks his head at Elphaba, "I never knew you could dance."

Elphaba places her hands on her hips, she stares at him, unimpressed, "I can't dance." she scoffs.

Those three words Elphaba had spoken rattles Fiyero's brain, almost knocking his memories unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>He stared at the lonely girl who sat in the corner. She was buried in a book she brought along to the Ozdust, her eyes squinted past her glasses in concentration as her braid was thrown over her right shoulder. Her shoulders and chest rose up and down in rhythm to her mellow breathing.<em>

_Galinda went off gallivanting with a few others so this gave Fiyero the courage to walk over to the green girl, and talk to her. He straightened his back and walked over. He stood in front of her, his palms beginning to sweat. He coughed to gain the girl's attention._

_She looked up from her book, arching a thin eyebrow at Fiyero, "What's the matter Fiyero? Just because that bubbly blonde isn't here shouldn't give you a reason to go for the artichoke." she says nonchalantly._

_"No Elphaba, what I meant was-"_

_"Well what did you mean?" Elphaba interrupted._

_Fiyero inhaled deeply, "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked._

_Elphaba snorted, "You must be insane Fiyero. I can't dance!"_

* * *

><p>Elphaba's chocolate brown eyes avert towards the polished wooden floor. Her cheeks begin to flush as she avoids eye contact with Fiyero. With both hands, Fiyero lifts her chin up, forcing her to look at him, he smiles.<p>

"When did you start?" he questions softly.

Elphaba hesitates, "A day or so after the evening at the Ozdust." her pulse quickens, wanting to let it go and just stop this moment. It wasn't right, she feels out of place.

"Then let me help you." he offers, his hands lower down to Elphaba's waist. Sending a shivering sensation up her spine.

"Fiyero..." breathes Elphaba, helpless to object.

Fiyero lifts Elphaba up slightly, allowing her to stand en pointe. Their hips merely inches apart, Fiyero grins as he watches a green tint spray across Elphaba's cheeks.

"Please Fae, trust me. Let me help you." his voice just a whisper, his lips brush softly against hers.

Elphaba bites her lip shyly, "Yero, I can't dance." she whispers back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really want to continue this because ideas have just sprung out in which I really love with what I have thought of and so now, it isn't really much of a one-shot anymore... Enjoy!**  
><em>~Vision<em>

* * *

><p>Elphaba glances towards a small window in the large room and realises how late it was, she begins to move towards the door. Exhaling softly.<p>

"It's getting late." she says, "I better go or Galinda will wonder where I am."

Fiyero watches as Elphaba leaves for her room, he mentally agrees as he suppresses a yawn and then exits soon after.

* * *

><p>Elphaba returns to her room, she sighs as she leans against the door. Galinda is sound asleep in her bed, cocooned beneath the duvet as her back molds against the mattress. Her golden curls splay out across the pillow, her face is so delicate and glows with youth as she sleeps.<p>

Elphaba retreats into the bathroom and exits wearing her night gown. She slides into her bed, wrapping herself with a thin blanket. The dim light from the fireplace provides a glow on the walls as she stares up at the ceiling, bringing her hands up behind her head. Replaying the kiss she and Fiyero shared earlier in the dance studio. She sighs quietly.

A light tap on the door startles Elphaba from her thoughts, she slips out of her bed to answer it. Upon opening the door, she finds Fiyero in his pyjamas, towering a few inches over her.

"Do not say a word." he whispers before pulling Elphaba out into the corridor.

His hands rise to her waist, just above her hips which causes her to blush.

"I can't stop thinking about earlier." he confesses, his dark azure eyes gaze into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Me too..." Elphaba breathes, her heart rate icreasing.

An idea ticks in Fiyero's brain which causes him to smile. He slides his left hand up Elphaba's side and eventually clasps her right hand, however his right hand remains where it is. Hesitantly, Elphaba places her left hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Just follow my lead." he assures. Guiding Elphaba along the corridor as they begin to waltz together. Fiyero leads her, his toes are nimble as he pads softly against the carpet. Elphaba's cheeks heat with embarrassment, surprised that this very moment, she is literally dancing. Back in Munchkinland, many would be shocked to see that Elphaba _'heavy-feet'_ Thropp is as light as a feather as she dances with Fiyero Tiggular.

Elphaba is mesmorised by Fiyero's swift moves as they dance in the corridor, "Fiyero, how did you learn to dance?" she questions, following Fiyero's step.

Suppressing a smirk Fiyero explains, "Well, my mother made me take dance lessons for each school I got kicked out of. Of course being a boy I disliked it and thought dancing was only for girls but I kept going back, something told me to. However as I grew older, I... enjoyed it. It was pretty much the reason I got myself kicked out of every school I've been to. But since arriving at Shiz, I knew it was my only chance for a decent education and if others porperly found out then Oz knows what would happen. And meeting you, I just thought... I could..." his voice fades as Elphaba stares up at him.

"Oh Fiyero..." whispers Elphaba, "No wonder why you're so good." she teases. A small chuckle escapes from the back of Fiyero's throat. He spins Elphaba before allowing her to lean on his left arm. Slowly, Fiyero lowers his head, inches away from Elphaba's face and he gently kisses her, longer than the kiss he gave her earlier. He brought his right hand to the back of Elphaba's neck causing a shivering sensation to rush through her body. Elphaba's hands run through his sandy hair, she feels him smiling against her soft, warm lips.

They pull away, short of breath. A gasp disturbs them as a blur of blonde rushes away which is followed by rustling and shuffling of bed covers. Elphaba frowns, "Galinda?" she calls. Fiyero's fingers lace together with hers, she looks at him with a sad expression. She walks towards the door, her eyebrows creasing together. Her best friend had just witnessed them kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Fiyero says, kissing Elphaba on the cheek and walks off.

Elphaba is silent as she walks back into the room. Galinda's bed is occupied by only a lump under the duvet. She sighs as she makes her way over. Silent sobbing escapes from under the covers. Elphaba pulls the duvet back, revealing Galinda laying in a foetal position. Crying.

"Glin, please talk to me." Elphaba pleads, placing a comforting hand on her friend's back. Galinda sobs in response. Elphaba frowns, she slides her arms underneath Galinda, picking up the pint sized blonde. Elphaba carries the blonde over to her bed. Settling down, she cradles Galinda in her arms. She brushes the tangles out of Galinda's hair.

"I'm sorry, Glin." whispers Elphaba, "I'm so sorry." she suppresses unfallen tears, bringing Galinda into a hug. She rests a cheek against the many soft, thick golden strands of hair.

Galinda looks up at Elphaba, her sore, red eyes glisten with tears, she sniffs, "No Elphie... I'm sorry." she whimpers.

Elphaba is taken aback, "But Galinda-"

"Elphie, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?" questions Elphaba.

Galinda sits up slightly, "Recently, Fiyero had been so distant and moodified ever since the party at the Ozdust. I was determined to get through to him but he would let me in." she inhales, "But now, seeing you two just then at that moment, he seemed so relaxed when he kissed you... He wouldn't loosen up when we kissed. And Elphie, he's himself when he's with you. Fifi would have to fit in with the cliques I associated with but he doesn't have to anymore."

Elphaba's stomach flips as she stares at her best friend, "Glin, really?" she asks.

"Yes. He loves you Elphaba, I know he does." Galinda replies, bringing her green friend into a tight hug. Although reluctant, Elphaba returns her best friend's hug, a couple of tears fall down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, and it is up and based around Valentine's Day cause that's when I got the idea from, yay! I'm leaving it here for now, if you guys want me to continue it then please review with 'yay' or 'nay'... or anything similar.**  
><em>~Vision<em>

* * *

><p>Elphaba stares at her reflection in the full length mirror, she shifts uncomfortably.<em> He's late,<em> she mentally says to herself. Her eyes narrow and her knees tremble together. Her breathing is shaky as she attempts to inhale and exhale calmly. He knows I can't really dance, she thinks. Her pulse quickens with nerves, her pessimism begins to take control.

Elphaba picks up her courage and spins towards the door when Fiyero suddenly rushes in. He brings her into an embrace and brushes his lips softly against hers. A smile breaks across his face.

"Sorry I'm late. I was heckled by Galinda." he apologises.

Elphaba cocks her head to the side curiously, "Carry on." she motions.

"She's invited us to her Valentine's Day dance at the Ozdust... I figured we could go... together." Fiyero suggests.

Elphaba feels her heart leap into her throat, a dark green tint sprays across her cheeks which causes Fiyero to grin slightly. His favourite shade of green. Her eyes look down towards her feet and her heart sinks.

"You'll be fine, I promise." he assures, cupping a delicate green cheek. Elphaba's hands trail along Fiyero's biceps, leaning up to kiss him. Fiyero pushes back, deepening the kiss in which Elphaba grasps his upper arms to steady herself.

* * *

><p>Galinda pulls herself away from the newest male transfer student from Gillikin, deviously smiling at him before she rushes over towards Elphaba and Fiyero- who wait for her by the entrance of the Ozdust ballroom. Elphaba's eyes widen at the sight of the pink ball of ruffles running towards her excitedly.<p>

"Elphie!" Galinda squeals, hugging her green friend tightly.

Elphaba splutters after almost being squeezed to death, "Galinda, you look so... nice."

Galinda giggles bashfully, "You think so? There can never be too much frills, especially for you know who." she grins at her best friend before winking at her date. Elphaba sighs awkwardly, she feels Fiyero squeeze her hand gently. He smiles down at her assuringly before they walk through a crowd of surprised students, a few girls faint but are saved by their dates.

Fiyero and Elphaba stand by a wall to the side of the dance floor. Fiyero glances towards Galinda- who is leaning against the rail of the stairs leading up to the stage- he nods slightly at her, which gives her the signal to whisper to one of the band members. He acknowledges and begins to announce something.

"This is for all the couples, a classical Ozian love song." he says before directing the band into positions as the begin to play. The lights begin to dim, Elphaba is unaware of her sudden surroundings, nor does she hear Galinda squeal in delight. Obliviously, she moves slowly to the beat of the music, she folds her arms.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asks.

Elphaba wakes from her thoughts, "Yes?"

Fiyero inhales nervously, "Would you like to dance with me?" he suggests quietly.

Lost for words, Elphaba stares at Fiyero. She gazes into his azure eyes and feels his trust. She nods. Galinda screams happily into her arm. Fiyero takes Elphaba's hand and leads her onto the dance floor.

"Everyone's watching." she whispers.

"Pretend they're not here. Pretend we're in the hallway." he replies and lightly places his hand on her waist.

Elphaba's hand rests on Fiyero's shoulder and he guides her along the dance floor of the Ozdust. They swiftly move together and again Elphaba is as light as a feather as she follows Fiyero. They dance along with the music gracefully. Galinda grins widely, quietly, she claps with excitement as she watches her best friend dance.

The music begins to slow in which Fiyero and Elphaba slow their pace. Fiyero's hands retreat to Elphaba's hips, so slightly they slow down with each step, his tongue lightly brushes over his lips anxiously.

He whispers, "I love you so much Fae. I can't remember the countless times I've dreamt of dancing with you, of holding you in my arms as the music plays."

Elphaba sighs with a small smile on her face, "I've told you Fiyero, I can't dance."

"Yes you can." he tells her. They stop dancing completely, he leans down and kisses her and brings a hand to the back of her neck. Reluctant at first, Elphaba melts into the kiss, oblivious to the fact that the entire school- including Galinda- is still watching. She smiles against Fiyero's soft, warm lips. And for that moment, Elphaba Thropp can dance.


End file.
